Missing Honey
by Kang Mas Neji Ganteng
Summary: Kembalinya Sasuke Uchiha ke Konoha, setelah sepuluh tahun lebih menghilang sebagai seorang missing-nin./ 'Semuanya sudah berubah... Sasuke-kun'./ "Kata Ayah, kau teman ibuku. Benarkah itu Paman?" Sasuke menghela nafas berat, diliriknya anak dari wanita merah jambu yang dulu tak pernah berhenti tuk memikirkannya. Republish again. chapter 2 apdet.
1. Chapter 1

"Hei itu Sasuke Uchiha kan?"

"_Shinobi_ yang menghianati desa dan berguru pada Orochimaru itu?"

"Che! Sudah sepuluh tahun lebih menjadi penghianat desa, untuk apa dia kembali lagi? Ingin menghancurkan Konoha seperti Orochimaru dulu?"

"Uchiha penghianat!"

"Apa yang dipikirkan Uzumaki Naruto sampai harus membawanya kembali ke desa?"

''Dia dan kakaknya sama-sama penjahat".

Cibiran dan cemo'ohan dengan lancarnya mengalir keluar dari mulut warga Konoha, yang siang itu ramai berkumpul di kompleks pertokoan. Mereka memandang sinis pada dua sosok yang terlihat mencolok diantaranya.

Dua orang shinobi berusia sekitar dua puluh sembilan tahunan tengah berjalan diantara kerumunan itu. Mata _blue ocean_-nya memandang kesal para penduduk yang menatap mereka dengan pandangan sinis.

"APA YANG KALIAN LIHAT?" bentak Uzumaki Naruto kesal menyadari akan ketidak nyamanan pemilik _crimson_ dingin di sampingnya. Ia tak terima mantan rekan satu timnya digunjingkan seperti itu. Terlepas dari dia –Uchiha Sasuke— pernah menghianati Konoha dengan mengikuti Orochimaru. Tapi tetap saja bagi Uzumaki Naruto, teman tetaplah teman selamanya takkan pernah berubah.

"Eh? Sasuke?" Langkah kaki pemuda berambut pirang jigrak itu terhenti, saat Sasuke juga berhenti melangkah.

"Apa aku masih pantas untuk kembali ke sini. Naruto?"

* * *

**Missing Honey**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**T rated**

**Drama / Friendship/ Hurt & Comfort**

**Canon, OOC, Bad Language, Pasaran, Typo & Miss Typo, RnR!**

**Don't like, don't read!**

**.**

**Summary: Kembalinya Sasuke Uchiha ke Konoha, setelah sepuluh tahun lebih menghilang sebagai seorang missing-nin./ 'Semuanya sudah berubah... Sasuke-kun'./ "Kata Ayah, kau teman ibuku. Benarkah itu Paman?" Sasuke menghela nafas berat, diliriknya anak dari wanita merah jambu yang dulu tak pernah berhenti tuk memikirkannya.**

* * *

_._

_._

_._

"Apa dia membuat masalah lagi?" tanya lelaki berambut perak keabuan itu dengan nada bosan sambil mengamati bocah laki-laki berusia lima tahun yang bergelantungan cemberut di tangan Sarutobi Konohamaru –shinobi muda berpangkat chunin yang pagi itu telah direpotkan oleh ulah sang bocah yang mengacau, menggegerkan desa dengan ulah nakalnya.

"Dia—" Konohamaru mendelik menatap bocah tampan berambut coklat yang bergelantungan imut di tangannya, "—menghancurkan kelasku, membuat Ebisu-sensei kehilangan banyak darah –karena mimisan- melihat anak sialan ini menggunakan _oiroke no jutsu_, membuat paman Teuchi jantungan, dan yang terakhir dia hampir menghancurkan salah satu patung kepala hokage", geram Konohamaru. Mata hazelnya menyipit menatap bocah sok imut di tangannya.

Tak membantah satupun perkataan Konohamaru, anak kecil itu malah menoleh dengan senyuman menantang, sambil menjulurkan lidah kecilnya. Mengejek Sarutobi muda itu.

"Grrr... Kau.."

Kakashi menghela nafas berat dan memberi isyarat pada Konohamaru tuk menurunkan tubuh mungil itu agar ia bisa berdiri sendiri. Hokage keenam itu tak habis pikir akan kelakuan anak kecil di depannya, yang entah kenapa mengingatkannya pada sosok Naruto dulu. Walau anak ini bukan anak Naruto, lihat saja rambut coklat jigrak dan mata hijau _klorofil_nya, tak ada kemiripan sedikitpun dari segi fisik antara mantan muridnya dengan anak itu, tapi...

"Kenapa kau memandangiku seperti itu kakek tua mesum? Naksir?"

"Heh?" Hampir saja Kakashi dan Konohamaru jatuh terjengkal mendengar ucapan anak itu. 'Oh _Kami-sama_ betapa tidak sopannya anak kecil ini. Berbeda sekali dengan orang tuanya'.

"Kaji!" Hardik Konohamaru kesal, "sopanlah sedikit pada orang tua".

"Che!" desis Kaji buang muka, tak mau mendengar nasihat si chunin muda.

"Apa masalahmu, Kaji?" tanya Hokage muda pengganti dari Tsunade tersebut. Mencoba tuk bersabar menghadapi kenakalan Kaji yang selama ini meresahkan warga Konoha.

"Tak ada," dengusnya, mata hijaunya menatap _crimson_ teduh milik Kakashi, menantang.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak bisa berhenti tuk membuat kekacauan?"

"Siapa yang membuat kekacauan?" elaknya tak terima. Hampir ia menerjang ke meja Kakashi, kalau saja Konohamaru tidak menarik kerah belakang bajunya dan kembali mengangkat bocah kecil itu, seperti anak kucing lucu. "Lepaskan aku! Aku tidak pernah membuat kekacauan!" Berontak Kaji. Membuat Konohamaru mendesis kehilangan kesabaran.

"Diamlah bocah tengil!" Konohamaru menggeram kesal.

"Aku hanya ingin membantu mereka," Kaji berkata lirih.

"Kau menghancurkan pekerjaan mereka Nak, bukan membantu."

.

.

.

_**Dia masih terlihat kacau, si Sasuke itu... Sepertinya penolakan penduduk Konoha tadi membuatnya sedikit enggan untuk kembali ke desa ini. **_

_**Dia terlanjur dicap sebagai penjahat sejak kepergiannya ke tempat Orochimaru di usia tigabelas tahun. Tapi bagiku Sasuke tetaplah Sasuke yang dulu, teman sekaligus saudaraku. Biarpun mereka –warga Konoha- itu tidak menerimanya, aku, Kakashi sensei, dan Sakura-chan tentu akan menerima Sasuke dengan senang hati.**_

_**Ngomong-ngomong soal Sakura-chan, aku harap dia...**_

.

.

.

"Eh?" Mata biru Naruto sesaat membulat melihat remaja berusia dua belas tahun dengan kaus coklat pas badan yang berdiri di depan ruangan Hokage. "Kojiro," panggilnya riang sembari menghampiri genin muda bernama Kojiro tadi. Diikuti Sasuke.

Kojiro menoleh, pemuda itu kemudian tersenyum sopan pada Naruto dan Sasuke,

yang lebih tua darinya.

Sasuke mengernyit melihat senyuman genin bernama Kojiro itu, mengingatkannya pada senyuman Itachi dulu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini Kojiro-kun? Ada misi?" tanya Naruto mengacak lembut rambut Kojiro, sedikit berbasa-basi dengan anak sahabatnya itu.

Remaja berambut coklat panjang-dikuncir itu, kembali tersenyum sopan sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal. "A-ano aku mau menjemput Kaji, Paman Naruto. Dia berbuat masalah lagi pagi ini," jelas Kojiro terlihat canggung. Sekilas ia bertemu mata dengan Sasuke, dan membuat lelaki Uchiha itu sesaat terperangkap dalam masa lalunya.

Mata anak itu.

Pandangan mata Kojiro, mengingatkannya pada pandangan mata Itachi yang selalu sabar dalam menghadapinya saat masih kecil. Dan juga pandangan mata Sakura, saat di taman pada malam kepergiannya.

'_Siapa anak ini?'_

"Heh? Kaji-kun bermasalah lagi? Aish... Ibumu bisa membunuhku kalau dia tahu," suara frustrasi Naruto mengembalikan Sasuke ke alam sadarnya.

"Hehehe tenang Paman. Ayah dan Ibuku sedang ada misi di desa Ringgogakure sejak seminggu yang lalu jadi aman," ujar Kojiro nyengir lebar, membuat Naruto sedikit tenang mendengarnya.

Dan lagi-lagi senyuman Kojiro mengingatkan Sasuke pada Itachi.

'_Anak ini... Sebenarnya dia anak siapa?'_

"Paman Naruto", panggil genin muda berwajah tampan itu, sambil menarik ujung jubah putih Naruto, mata keperakannya melirik Sasuke penuh tanya.

"Apa Kojiro?"

"Siapa dia?" tanyanya dengan raut wajah ingin tahu.

Kembali mata keperakan itu bertemu dengan mata hitam pekat milik Sasuke.

Naruto tersenyum menatap Sasuke dan Kojiro bergantian.

"Dia Sasuke."

"Eh?" Kojiro tersentak. Ia seperti mengenali nama itu.

"Uchih Sasuke, sahabat Paman—"

Mata Kojiro membelalak sempurna, kemudian ia kembali menatap intens pada wajah tampan lelaki dewasa di depannya.

'_Jangan-jangan dia..."_

"—dan Ibumu."

'A-apa?'

"**Oiroke no jutsu!"**

"**Kajiiii!" **

Suara teriakan geraman Konohamaru dari dalam kantor Hokage, membuat ketiganya tersentak dan segera menghambur ke dalam ruangan.

.

.

"Kau kenapa Sakura?" tanya jounin tampan itu sedikit heran melihat kunoichi rekan satu timnya yang memperlambat lompatan melewati dahanpohon.

"Entahlah. Perasaanku tak enak," jawabnya lirih sambil memegangi dadanya sendiri. Perempuan itu terlihat gelisah.

"Memikirkan Kaji dan Kojiro?" dihampirinya Sakura yang terduduk lemas pada salah satu dahan pohon.

Sakura menunduk. "Aku tak tahu. Perasaanku benar-benar tak enak, aku khawatir".

"Hm?"

"Entah itu pada Kaji ataupun Kojiro".

.

.

.

**To be continue.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebenernya fic ini punya keponakanku, si Umi yang penname-nya PinkBlue RedSand, tapi dia udah keluar dari FFN dan ngehapus semua fic-nya. Berhubung aku tertarik ama fic-nya jadi aku mutusin buat ngedit, republish, dan ngelanjutin *soalnya masih in progress =_=*

Ijin sudah didapat kok ^_^ mohon sarannya.


	2. Chapter 2

**Missing Honey**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**T rated**

**Drama / Friendship/ Hurt & Comfort**

**Canon, OOC, Bad Language, Pasaran, Typo & Miss Typo, RnR!**

**Don't like, don't read!**

**.**

**Summary: Kembalinya Sasuke Uchiha ke Konoha, setelah sepuluh tahun lebih menghilang sebagai seorang missing-nin./ 'Semuanya sudah berubah... Sasuke-kun'./ "Kata Ayah, kau teman ibuku. Benarkah itu Paman?" Sasuke menghela nafas berat, diliriknya anak dari wanita merah jambu yang dulu tak pernah berhenti tuk memikirkannya.**

_._

_._

Masih terus memenelengkan kepalanya, mengamati patung keenam hokage. Wanita berambut _soft pink _itu nampak berpikir. Sejenak mengacuhkan keberadaan sosok lain di sampingnya.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?"tegur Hyuuga Neji sambil menghampiri Sakura, sedikit gemas dengan sikap murid didikan almarhumah Godaime-Hokage itu.

Beberapa saat lalu sebelum masuk ke gerbang desa, ia terlihat gelisah dan cemas karena memikirkan kedua anaknya, tapi sekarang? Wanita itu malah terlihat seperti orang bego mengamati patung keenam Hokage dengan tampang polosnya. "Sakura," ulang Neji lagi setelah beberapa saat kunoichi itu tak merespon.

Sedikit tersentak Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya. "E-eh? Neji?"

"Apa yang kaulihat sejak tadi? Bukankah kita harus segera ke kantor Hokage untuk menyampaikan laporan misi?" jelas Neji .

"Yah aku tahu... tapi—"

"Kau bilang khawatir dengan Kojiro dan Kaji?"

Sakura hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal mendengar desakan Neji. "Aa. Aku memang khawatir pada Kaji-kun dan Kojiro-kun, tapi—", mata hijau hutannya kembali menatap ke arah patung wajah keenam Hokage, "—ada yang aneh dengan patung wajah hokage itu, tapi aku tak tahu apa ," jelasnya dengan wajah bingung. Mengacuhkan pandangan penuh tanya dari para penduduk yang lewat, melihat pasangan jounin yang berdiri di tengah jalan dan terlibat pembicaraan serius. Mereka sedang ada misikah? Atau ingin bercerai? Ups ... Bercerai?

Mengikuti arah pandangan Sakura, lelaki Hyuuga itupun ikut mengamati kegiatan yang sedang berlangsung pada patung wajah itu. "Hanya renovasi Sakura, ayo kita segera ke kantor Hokage", ajak Neji menarik tangan Sakura, ia mulai gusar.

"Ah, nanti dulu Neji-kun, coba perhatikan lebih teliti lagi. Itu di bawah hidung patung kepalanya Tsunade –_shisiou._ Ada sesuatu yang menempel," jelas Sakura tak sabar sambil menarik-narik kimono putih Neji.

Eh tunggu dulu! Ada sesuatu yang menempel di patung kepala Godaime Hokage, katanya? '_Sejak kapan Sakura punya penglihatan jarak jauh?' _bisa melihat benda sekecil sebuah foto berukuran sebesar kantong senjata shinobi, dari jarak seratus meter lebih? Wow sepertinya merubah marga seseorang menjadi Hyuuga bisa membuat orang itu memiliki kemampuan yang sama dengn klan Hyuuga asli.

"Byakugan!" sedikit penasaran dengan apa yang dikatakan sang istri, ia mulai menggunakan byakugan –tekhnik penglihtan jarak jauh-nya untuk melihat benda apa yang menempel di hidung- patung Godaime Hokage.

'_Seperti yang dikatakan Sakura, memang ada sesuatu yang menempel? Tapi apa itu?' _ Neji makin mempertajam byakugannya untuk melihat benda apa yang sebenarnya menempel pada hidung patung tersebut, '_sebuah foto?'_

Dan pada detik berikutnya wajah putra tunggal dari Hyuuga Hisashi itu dihiasi oleh semburat tipis berwarna merah jambu, bola mata keperakannya sedikit membelalak begitu melihat foto apa sebenarnya itu.

"Apa itu Neji-kun?" tanya Sakura sedikit tak sabar dengan wajah penasaran.

"A-ano... i-itu..." gagap Neji sambil menonaktifkan byakugannya. Bingung –atau mungkin juga malu- harus berkata apa.

"Apa?"

"Itu...".

"Apa Ne—" Neji menarik tubuh Sakura tuk mendekat, kemudian membisikan sesuatu pada wanita itu untuk memberitahunya tentang foto tersebut. Dan—

**Blush.**

—rona merahpun menjalari wajah Sakura mendengar bisikan Neji.

"A-apa?"

"Jangan-jangan ini—" keduanya saling bertatapan sesaat tuk menyimpulkan siapa pelaku iseng, yang dengan seenak jidatnya menempelkan foto pribadi mereka di tempat umum seperti itu, "—Kaji!" Tebak keduanya bersamaan dengan pelipis berkedut.

'_Anak itu bener-bener dah', _ Sakura membatin frustasi.

"Segera ke kantor Hokage dan serahkan laporan misi. Biar aku yang mengambil fotonya", perintah Neji melesat pergi, melompati atap-atap rumah penduduk tuk mencapai patung hokage. Sedangkan Sakura segera berlari menuju kantor hokage untuk menyerahkan laporan misi.

.

.

.

**Di Kantor Hokage.**

Empat laki-laki dewasa dan dua laki-laki –yang belum dewasa— terlihat sedang terlibat pembicaraan serius di dalam ruang kerja _Rokudaime_ _–Hokage._

"Ehmmm... baiklah, Naruto kau awasi Sasuke, sementara para tetua desa akan mengadakan rapat untuk menentukan nasib Uchiha yang satu ini," ujar Kakashi sembari menunjuk Sasuke yang berdiri di depannya. Bersidekap sambil memasang wajah datar dan tak banyak bicara. Ah... khas Uchiha. Dan dia masih tidak berubah.

"Hn."

"Kenapa harus aku Kakashi-_Sensei?_ Yang lain saja, aku sibuk mengurus tim asuhanku. Sebentar lagi kan Ujian chunin?" protes Naruto yang memang sekarang menjadi pengawas salah satu tim genin Konoha. "Eits _Teme_ jangan memandangiku seperti itu, bukanku tak sayang padamu hanya saja muridku saat ini sedang membutuhkanku", tambah Naruto begitu melihat ekspresi tidak suka Sasuke. Dan langsung disambut gerakan 'pura-pura muntah' dari Konohamaru dan Kaji.

"Paman Naruto lebay," komentar Kaji dengan nada meledek, diiringi anggukan setuju dari Konohamaru –yang entah sejak kapan sehati dengan bocah bandel itu. Sedangkan Kojiro? Remaja tampan itu hanya nyengir dan tak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Tetap saja kau yang harus mengawasinya Naruto." tegas Kakashi. "Bukankah yang paling menginginkannya kembali adalah kau dan... errr—" _crimson_ Kakashi bergantian menatap Kaji dan Kojiro ragu, "—Sakura".

"Eh?"

Naruto mendengus pasrah. "Ah baiklah _Sensei_, aku akan mengawasi Sasuke _Teme,"_ gumamnya sambil melirik Sasuke yang masih irit bicara di sampingnya.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Sakura, sejak tadi pemuda Uchiha itu memang sudah bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri, di mana gadis eh, tidak! Wanita _soft pink _itu? Yang pernah berjanji akan setia menuggunya bertahun-tahun lalu.

Terlepas dari berapa kali ia hampir membunuh Haruno muda itu, Sasuke yakin masih ada tempat untuknya. Ia ingin memperbaiki kesalahannya yang lampau, kalau saja ia bisa memutar waktu kembali ke enambelas tahun silam. Saat ia meninggalkan Konoha dan membuat Sakura pingsan di bangku taman. Sasuke ingin kembali ke masa itu, tidak meninggalkan Konoha. Sehingga ia tidak kehilangan Itachi, teman-temannya dan juga kepercayaan warga desa.

Tapi...

"Dan kau Kojiro, awasi adikmu. Jangan sampai ia berbuat kekacauan lagi," jelas Kakashi pada Kojiro yang tersenyum dan mengangguk tanda mengerti. Sesekali genin muda itu mengucapkan kata 'maaf' sebagai ungkapan rasa bersalah akibat kelakuan nakal adiknya –yang justru tak menampakan sedikitpun raut bersalah pada wajah imutnya.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat kelakuan kedua anak itu, mengingatkannya pada masalalu. Belum sempat ia mengeluarkan suara dan bertanya pada Naruto tentang _'Anak siapa mereka?'_

Tiba-tiba...

**Brakkkkkk!**

Pintu ruangan Hokage dijebol dengan begitu sadisnya oleh satu sosok berseragam jounin yang identik dengan warna permen kapas.

Kaji dan Naruto bergidik ngeri melihat aura hitam di depan pintu ruang kerja hokage –yang sudah jebol. Sasuke terperngah.

'**Glek'.**

'_Mati aku', _batin Kaji ketakutan, membayangkan bagaimana riwayatnya akan berakhir di tangan sang ibu. Sementara keempat lelaki lainnya, ditambah satu orang remaja tanggung yang ada di ruang Hokage hanya bisa ber-_sweatdrop_-ria menyaksikan ekspresi garang...

"H-hai wanita yang sudah melahirkanku", sapa Kaji berusaha tuk tidak takut, sambil menyembunyikan di balik tubuh Konohmaru.

"Anak bodoh apa susahnya bilang ibu", protes Konohamaru yang tidak diindahkan oleh Kaji yang sibuk dengan rasa takutnya.

"KAJIIIIIIII!" .

"Sakura?"

.

.

.

**To be continue.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Kikyo Fujikazu :**__ Salam kenal juga :D Iya ini udah apdet. Trims reviewnya. Author asli fic ini lagi sibuk fangirlingan ngumpulin segala sesuatu yang berbau Block B .-. *nunjuk Umi*_

_**BERLIAN CAHYADI**__** :**__ Udah apdet un. Lama gak? XD_

_**Hoshi Yamashita**__** :**__ Hehehe Kojiro & Kaji itu, anakku & Neji-koi *dicincang* Hihihi makasih makasih masukannya ya Lintang. ^_^ udah apdet nih._

_**Aiko Kirisawa :**__ A-ano bukan ItaSaku un, tapi... *nunjuk mahluk ganteng berambut cokelat panjang di kediaman Hyuuga*_

_****__Hiroshi Fuchida Ruchapyon: __Salam kenal juga ^_^ trims dah suka & review_

**RnR, CnC?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Missing Honey**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

"Kaji!" geram Sakura sambil memandang horor pada tubuh mungil yang bersembunyi ketakutan di belakang Konohamaru.

"Hei Sakura kau merusak pintunya!" tegur Kakashi yang masih _shock _melihat pintu ruang kerjanya hacur karena ulah Sakura.

Tak mengindahkan protes Kakashi selaku _Rokudaime-Hokage_, dan juga keberaadaan orang-orang dalam ruangan itu. Sakura menghampiri Konohamaru yang berdiri di pojok ruangan.

Keringat dingin turun dari pelipis _chunin _muda bermarga Sarutobi itu melihat wanita_ pink_ bertenaga monster yang menghampirinya dengan ekspresi garang. Yah, walau sebenarnya ia tahu tujuan Sakura adalah bocah berambut cokelat jigrak di belakangnya.

"S-Sakura _senpai._ Kumohon jangan memelototiku seperti itu," pinta Konohamaru memelas sambil berusaha menyingkirkan Kaji yang bergelantungan, memeluk kaki panjangnya erat, dengan bibir mengerucut dan mata berkaca-kaca.

"K-Kaji. Lepas," ulang Konohamaru sembari mengangkat kakinya kasar, lalu menendang-nendang udara hampa, sementara sebelah tangannya mendorong kuat kepala bocah bandel itu. Namun hasilnya nihil, Kaji masih menempel erat pada kaki Konohamaru –layaknya perangko.

"Konohmaru-_sensei. _Tolong aku," mohonnya dengan wajah menggemaskan. Tapi bukan Sarutobi Konohamaru namanya kalau tidak kebal dengan segala rengekan Kaji.

Belum sempat Konohamaru buka mulut. Tubuh mungil Kaji terlepas dari kakinya, akibat tarikan kasar Sakura –yang kembali membuat anak itu bergelantungan lucu seperti anak kucing.

"Kekacauan apalagi yang kaubuat pagi ini Kaji-_kun,_" tanya Sakura dengan nada horor. Masih tak menyadari akan keberadaan sosok teman lama yang sangat dirindukannya, dan sosok itu menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"T-tidak ada," gagap Kaji ketakutan, berusaha berontak turun dari cengkraman Sakura pada kerah belakang baju hitamnya.

"Hmmmh?"

Sakura tahu Kaji berbohong, hingga ia mengeratkan cengkramannya pada kerah baju anak itu. "Lalu foto apa yang kautempelkan di hidung patung, kepala _Godaime-Hokage?"_ interogasinya lagi dengan wajah semerah kepiting rebus.

Yeah. Saat ini ia benar-benar marah pada si bungsu Hyuuga yang dengan seenak udelnya menempelkan foto semi rated M kedua orang tuanya di patung kepala Hokage.

"Kaji-_kun_. Jawab Ibu," desak Sakura, namun tak ada jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Kaji. Hingga membuat Sakura hampir menghantam kepala landak Kaji dengan tinju , ingin meninggalkan sebuah tanda sebesar bola kasti pada kepala anaknya itu. Namun seseorang menahannya.

"Dia hanya anak kecil. Sakura."

**Deg.**

Sakura membeku, mata _ virdian_nya membelalak lebar, sesaat lidahnya mendadak kelu. Ia mengenal –dan bahkan menghafal—suara itu. Suara bariton yang dulu selalu terdengar seperti musik di telinganya. Dan hingga sekarang ia masih merindukannya.

"_**S-Sasuke-kun?"**_ ucap Sakura menoleh, mendapati wajah yang sudah semakin tampan oleh kedewasaan tersebut.

Tak menyahut sedikitpun Uchiha terakhir itu hanya diam. _Crimson_ dinginnya menatap intens dan menusuk pada _virdian _di depannya . Seakan bertanya '_Masihkah aku ada di hatimu?'_

"S-Sasuke-kun," ulangnya lagi. Tak tahu harus berkata apalagi selain menyebutkan nama lelaki itu –suaranya tercekat dan entah kenapa tubuhnya mendadak terasa kebas. Bahkan cengkramannya pada kerah baju Kaji telah terlepas.

"Apa khabar Sakura?' sapa Sasuke sembari melemparkan seringai tipisnya yang terkenal dapat membuat para wanita ataupun gadis-gadis muda lainnya meleleh, termasuk wanita merah jambu di depannya.

.

.

.

Dunia seakan milik berdua, bagi dua insan yang baru dipertemukan kembali oleh takdir yang kejam. Namun suasana romantis –terlarang— yang tercipta secara tak sengaja itu, mendadak rusak oleh sebuah mantra ampuh yang diucapkan Kaji.

"Ingat anak, ingat suami, ingat anak, ingat suami, ingat anak, ingat suami," ucap Kaji. Mulut kecilnya berkomat-kamit layaknya dukun yang mengucap mantra. Sambil menarik-narik ujung rompi jounin sang ibu.

Sakura tersentak. dengan segera ia menjauhi Sasuke. 'Maaf," lirihnya parau sembari menarik Kaji mundur. Bola matanya bergerak gelisah menghindari tatapan penuh tanya Sasuke. Dadanya terasa sesak.

Sasuke mengernyit melihat tingkah aneh Sakura. Wanita itu tidak menyambutnya seperti yang diharapkan, dan malah terkesan menjauhinya. Dan ... anak kecil bandel berambut coklat jigrak dan bermata _virdian _itu. _'Siapa dia?' _

Uchiha bungsu itu baru saja akan kembali maju, untuk menghampiri Sakura. Tapi perkataan Naruto membuat langkahnya terhenti.

"Kaji-_kun_, sekali-kali menurutlah pada Ibumu seperti Kojiro," nasihat Naruto sambil mengacak lembut rambut Kaji dan Kojiro.

"Terima kasih, Paman."

"Che!"

'_I-ibu?'_ batin Sasuke tersentak. Ditatapnya bergantian Sakura dengan Kaji dan Kojiro. Mendadak tubuhnya terasa lemas. Apalagi ketika Sakura sesekali mencuri pandang ke arahnya dengan tatapan nanar. _'Apa aku sudah terlambat?'_

"Sasuke!" seru Kakashi tersentak bangun dari kursinya, sedikit terkejut melihat tubuh Sasuke yang mendadak limbung. Untunglah Konohamaru dengan sigap menahan tubuh itu.

"Kau tak apa Uchiha-_San?"_ tanya Konohamaru khawtir masih menopang tubuh Sasuke.

"_Teme,_ kau kenapa? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Hn. Aku tak apa, hanya sedikit pusing," sahutnya sembari menepis pelan tangan Naruto yang menghampirinya khwatir. Di cengkramnya secara tiba-tiba pundak Naruto, saat ia merasa tubuhnya kembali melemas, secara tak sengaja pandangan matanya bersirobok dengan mata _virdian _Sakura. Keduanya sama-sama menyimpan luka di sana.

Menghindari tatapan Sasuke, Sakura terlihat bersandar lemas pada dinding. Ia masih tak percaya pada apa yang terjadi saat ini. _'Kenapa Sasuke-kun harus kembali di saat semuanya sudah terlambat?'_

"_Dobe_, aku mau istirahat. Bisakah kau antar aku ... pulang?" pinta Sasuke sambil berusaha bangun dari topangan Konohamaru, dengan sebelah tangan memijat pelipisnya sendiri.

"Baiklah _Teme"_, sahut Naruto masih sedikit kebingungan dengan sikap sahabatnya yang tiba-tiba tak menoleh dan tak mau memandang Sakura sedikitpun.

Kojiro terdiam, diliriknya khawatir raut wajah sang ibu yang menrtutnya mendadak tak beres itu. "Kau tak apa Bu?" tegurnya sambil menggenggam erat tangan halus Sakura, yang mendadak dingin.

Tersenyum sekilas Sakura hanya menggeleng lemah, bibirnya terlihat bergetar. Ia bingung, tak tahu harus berkata apa pada putera sulungnya.

Tepat pada saat Sasuke dan Naruto hendak keluar dari ruangan hokage, satu sosok lainnya bersergam jounin dengan rambut cokelat panjang, masuk.

"Sak—" Neji mengernyit menatap sosol yang sedang dipapah Naruto. "Uchiha?"

.

**To Be Continue.**

**.**

_a/n : Gomen pendek & berantakan. Besok kuedit lagi. Publishnya lewat hape. Modem mendadak ngambek un. T_T_

_Maaf –lagi— karena belum bisa balas review. _

_Terima kasih buat yang sudah mau mampir. Segala typo dan kesalahan EYD akan segera saya edit._


End file.
